1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to devices for creating infinity mirror displays, specifically to an infinity mirror display apparatus, and a method for its manufacture, which allows a user to rapidly change out or add to a selection of display objects used with mirrors able to cause an infinity mirror effect. The device comprises a housing having a stationary base member and an easily removable cover which together define an enclosed interior space, at least two mirrors adjacent to the interior space in positions opposed to one another with at least one of the mirrors being partially reflective and providing one source of viewing the infinity display effect, at least one display object being positioned within the interior space between the mirrors, and one or more light sources also positioned within the interior space to provide illumination of the display object or objects. The cover can be partially or totally removed from its closed position against the stationary base member for display object exchange. Also, when additional mirrors are used, pleasing variations in the infinity display effect can be produced and viewed from any direction where the line of sight is directed through one of the partially reflective mirrors. It is also contemplated for the housings in different preferred embodiments to be wall-mounted wherein the infinity mirror effect can be viewed through a hinged or sliding front cover having a single panel and/or the sides of the mounted stationary base member, as well as through a hinged cover having two or more connected panels, or in the alternative for the housing to be table-mounted wherein a full 360xc2x0 viewing of the infinity mirror effect is possible through a multiple-sided cover. Optionally, a variety of support surfaces and support devices may be employed within the housing for securely positioning a selection of display objects in different locations within the housing. Also, different types of light sources, including multiple light sources, are contemplated for use in illuminating the display objects. Applications may include, but are not limited to, infinity mirror display effect for any collection to which the owner is frequently making additions so that the members of the collection may be easily and readily added thereto, dust-free enhanced display of trophies and awards so that those newly received can be easily placed along side of those earlier received, enhanced display of autographed items such as baseballs so that new acquisitions can be promptly and easily added to those previously secured, and the opportunity for enhanced display of currently favored personal treasures or art objects with the opportunity at any time for their easy and rapid exchange for one or more newly favored treasures or art objects to create a different infinity mirror effect.
2. Description of Prior Art
The infinity mirror effect is a principle disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,004 to Hargabus (1988) and various other patents. Through the use of a partially reflective mirror positioned between a viewer and a totally reflective mirror, and when the two mirrors are oriented approximately parallel to one another, illuminated objects placed between the two mirrors and viewed from any direction other than a straight-forward position will be observed to have multiple, spaced-apart reflections extending rearwardly therefrom. Differing effects can be created by placing one of the mirrors at an oblique angle relative to the other, and by adding more partially reflective mirrors. The infinity mirror display effect will be composed of multiple, alternating front and back, spaced-apart reflections extending rearwardly from each display object used with a grouping of mirrors able to create the effect, with each newly repeated image being slightly smaller than one to which it is adjacent. One disadvantage of prior art infinity display devices is that once a three-dimensional display object is placed in its operative position relative to the mirrors, it is not easily exchanged for another. This limits the use of prior art devices for display of collections of favored objects to which new additions are periodically being made. Also limited is the ease in which new visual effects can be created by the exchange of a previous collection of objects for one or more new objects. The present invention provides several alternative embodiments for creating an infinity mirror display apparatus that can be effectively used for the display of multiple three-dimensional objects, and then permit the nearly instantaneous exchange or addition of displayed objects, even those requiring a suspended means of support for best viewing.
The prior art device thought to be the closest in concept to the present invention is the invention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,056,396 to Gorrie (1934) for an advertising display sign having multiple images. However, there are important differences between the Gorrie invention and the present invention. The Gorrie invention discloses an opaque box lined with reflective material that is closed on all sides but one. A rectangular frame having two mirrors covers the open side of the box. The frame is detachably connected to the box, with the disclosure suggesting the use of four rotatable eyelets for such closure, each eyelet being used to secure a flange on the box to the frame in one of its four corners. Each eyelet is secured from the rear surfaces of the box and the frame, where it is remains hidden from a person viewing the infinity display effect through the mirrors supported by the frame. Further, the infinity display effect in the Gorrie invention is produced by portions of the coating on the non-transparent mirror being removed, such as by an etching process. Also, in one embodiment of the Gorrie invention, the etched mirror is removable from the frame, without opening the frame, so that the advertising message can be altered. To reach the chamber of the Gorrie invention, such as to exchange a failed light source, one would have to remove the Gorrie sign from its mounted position, turn it around to gain access to its back surface, rotate each of the four eyelets until each was released from the box flange and frame, and then either lift the box rearwardly away from the frame, or simultaneously turn the box and frame around so that the person attempting to gain access to the chamber is facing the frame and then pull the frame away from the box. Any loose, free-standing objects located within the Gorrie chamber would need to be secured in their usable position or they would be easily displaced during the steps disclosed for opening the Gorrie chamber, and be at a risk for breakage, and/or breakage of the mirrored surfaces supported by the frame. In contrast, the present invention does not require a chamber lined with reflective material, a frame holding an etched reflecting mirror at a spaced-apart distance behind a surface having translucent material, or a light source positioned within the reflective chamber and behind the rear surface of an etched reflecting mirror. Instead, the present invention comprises a housing having a stationary base member and a readily removable cover together defining an enclosed interior spaced into which three-dimensional display objects can be rapidly and easily inserted and removed, with the cover comprising at least one partially reflective mirror through which the display objects can be viewed; at least one display object; at least one light source positioned within the interior space defined by the combined housing and cover to provide illumination for display objects; electrical connection means between the light source and a power supply; and at least one additional partially reflective or fully reflective mirror positioned behind the display objects remote from a viewer, within or adjacent to the interior space defined by the combined stationary base member and cover, and having its reflective surface facing the interior of the housing. A permanently fixed display support can optionally be placed within the housing, with the upper surface of the display support optionally being transparent or translucent. At least one light source may optionally be positioned below the display support. Also any illumination source can be used with the present invention with the illumination source being placed anywhere within the interior space of the housing. The hinged, sliding, or detachable cover, when in its fully opened position, or in one of a plurality of partially opened positions sufficient to permit passage of the largest display object targeted for exchange, will allow one to or more display objects to be nearly instantaneously removed from or added to the housing without having to dislodge the stationary base member from its mounted position, without having to dismantle the housing, without disturbing other display objects within the interior space, and without requiring permanent alteration or modification of the display objects to securely position them within the housing. No device is known that has all of the advantages of the present invention.
The primary object of this invention is to provide an infinity mirror display apparatus configured for displaying multiple spaced-apart reflections extending rearwardly from one or more display objects positioned in the interior space defined between a stationary base member and a removable cover, and which is adapted to permit nearly instantaneous access to the interior space so that three-dimensional display objects can be quickly and easily added and removed therefrom. It is also an object of this invention to provide an infinity mirror display apparatus that can remain in its mounted position during display object exchange or addition. It is also an object of this invention to provide an infinity mirror display apparatus in which the display objects can be freely exchanged and do not require any permanent modification or alteration for secure positioning within the housing. A further object of this invention is to provide an infinity mirror display apparatus that permits rapid and easy access to its interior space for nearly instantaneous removal or addition of display objects without disturbing other objects already positioned for display within the housing. It is also an object of this invention to provide an infinity mirror display apparatus having light sources that can be positioned anywhere within the interior space of the housing, above or below any display object support, as well as in any direction or orientation relative to display objects that are suspended within the interior space, in direct contact with the bottom interior surface of the stationary base member, or positioned upon a display support.
As described herein, properly manufactured and used, the present invention infinity mirror display apparatus would enable those having a selection of objects for infinity effect display to be able to display one or more of them at a time, or in succession, in a variety of different combinations within the closed interior spaced of a housing defined by a stationary base member and a complementary cover. Its easily-opened hinged, sliding, or detachable cover would comprise at least one partially reflective mirror through which a viewer would observe illuminated display objects and the reflections produced rearwardly therefrom that create the infinity mirror display effect. A second mirror, either a partially reflective or a totally reflective one, is positioned within or adjacent to the interior space behind the object or objects intended for display, remote from the viewer. As soon as the display objects become illuminated by a light source within the interior space, the infinity mirror display effect is created. Placement of the removable cover into its fully opened position, or one of a plurality of partially opened positions sufficient to allow passage of the largest display object targeted for exchange, permits rapid and easy access to the interior space of the housing for nearly instantaneous removal and/or addition of selected display objects, or prompt optional replacement of all display objects within the housing. Rapid opening of the cover can be accomplished through use of one or more hinges on any perimeter edge of the stationary base member, a perimeter groove in the stationary base member that allows the associated cover to slide within the groove between opened and closed positions, or by easily lifting the cover vertically away from its associated stationary base member. Since the cover is easily removed and placed into its fully opened position, or one of a plurality of partially opened positions that allow passage of the largest display object targeted for exchange, display objects can be quickly added or removed from the interior space of the housing without having to dismantle the stationary base member or cover, disturb the stationary base member from its mounted position, and without disturbing other objects already positioned for display within the interior space of the housing. Since the housing would not need to be rotated or positioned on its side for access to its interior space, display objects do not require any permanent modification or alteration for secure positioning within the housing and can be freely and instantaneously lifted from a display position for exchange. Also, since the housing would not need to be rotated or positioned on its side for access to its interior, other objects already positioned for display within the housing are not disturbed when selected display objects are removed and/or when new display objects are added to a collection of objects already on display within the housing. Further, the display objects can be mounted in a variety of positions within the infinity mirror display apparatus housing, such as through use of suction cups or a bonded connection to the partially reflective mirror or mirrors in the cover employed by an observer to view the infinity display effect, one or more transparent or translucent movable support members placed directly upon the bottom interior surface of the housing, flexible filamentous materials suspended from anchoring devices such as hooks or rings supported by the top interior surface of the stationary base member or a multiple-sided cover, and elevated support members detachably and adjustably connected to peg holes formed in or attached to the vertically extending walls of a stationary base member or a multiple-sided cover. As a result, the light sources used to illuminate the diversely positioned display objects can also be positioned within any part of the housing and in any direction or orientation relative to the display objects, often providing illumination from below. Also, the size, number, and orientation of the mirrors relative to one another can be varied, and although a more uniform infinity display effect is created when there is a close positioning of display object and mirror, interesting infinity display effects can also be created when more than two mirrors are used and when mirrors are positioned at oblique angles relative to one another. Therefore the configuration and dimensions of the stationary base member and cover are not limited as long as together they provide a means of enclosed support for all of the mirrors selected for use, as well as an enclosed interior space of sufficient dimension for housing the maximum number of objects intended simultaneous display and the amount of illumination needed to create a pleasing infinity display effect therewith. As a result, it is contemplated that the size of a housing used in the present invention would depend upon factors such as but not limited to the cost of the materials used for its construction, the size and decor of the room where it would be used, and whether it would be wall-mounted or table-mounted. Further, when restricted access to one or more display objects within the interior space is desired, it is contemplated for the present invention to comprise a locking device that would prevent unauthorized separation of the cover from the stationary base member.
The description herein provides the preferred embodiments of the present invention but should not be construed as limiting the scope of the infinity mirror display apparatus. For example, variations in the length, width, and thickness dimensions of the stationary base member and its complementary cover; the size of the interior space defined by the stationary base member and its complementary cover; the total surface area of each of the mirrors used to create the infinity display effect relative to the others; the type of locking means optionally used between the cover and the stationary base member to prevent unauthorized access to the interior space; and the means used to securely position display objects within the interior space of the housing other than those shown and described herein may be incorporated into the present invention. Thus the scope of the present invention should be determined by the appended claims and their legal equivalents, rather than the examples given.